John Rowland
Biography John was Gabrielle Solis' gardener, whom she had an affair with. Season 1 The most prolific of John's difficulties includes Gabrielle's mother in law, Juanita, who is introduced in episode 1.05 ("Come In, Stranger"). However, Juanita was hit by a car driven by Andrew Van De Kamp after discovering the affair in episode 1.07 ("Anything You Can Do"). The hit and run placed Juanita into a coma. John became overwhelmed with guilt and went to confession before the following episode ("Guilty"). However, he became entranced once again by Gabrielle and may have conceived her unborn child. He found out about this in episode 1.21 ("Sunday in the Park with George") and started "freaking out". He demanded to see Mr. Solis but Gabrielle refused. Instead, John arrived at Carlos's gay hate trial in episode 1.23 ("One Wonderful Day") and told him "he got the wrong guys". "Didn't you think it was strange that you had the only lawn on Wisteria Lane that needed to be mowed three times a week?", he said. Carlos went mad and attempted to attack John but it looked like he was attacking Justin - the gay person he beat up previously. After what happened at the court, Gabrielle breaks up with him. Season 2 John was not a prominent part of this season, but was seen on various occassions nonetheless. John makes an attempt to salvage his relationship with Gabrielle after the court incident, but both parties soon decide it would be better if they ended their relationship. Later in the season, John's mother, Helen Rowland worked at the adoption agency where Gabrielle and Carlos were planning to adopt Lily. Helen used her job for revenge over her son and got Lily taken away from the Solises, also making sure that all the adoption agencies in town knew about Gabrielle's affair with John. Season 3 John looks for new housewives to seduce. According to his dialogue in episode 3.03 ("A Weekend in the Country"), he is doing well and is very rich and successful with his gardening company. He was engaged to the daughter of the Sinclair Hotel owner, Tammy Sinclair. About half a year later, in episode 3.17 ("Dress Big") Gabrielle tells Edie Britt that John is married. Season 4 A few months later he met Gabrielle at a hotel owned by his father-in-law and realized that he still loved her. He constantly fights with his wife over the fact that she wants to lead his life. He tries to get back with Gabrielle but she refuses because his wife is pregnant and she is with Carlos. Carlos, who overhears this, soon realizes he is not unlike John used to be and finally forgives him. John then asks if he thinks Gabrielle is happy, and Carlos tells him that she is. Sometime in the five-year jump, John becomes a successful entrepreneur and sets up his own chain of restaurants. Season 6 John returns; Gaby and Carlos find out about his success when they are dining and discover that it he is the owner. Ana, Gaby's niece, is immediately attracted to him, and takes a job at his restaurant as a waitress. Gaby discovers condoms in Ana's room, knowing that she plans to sleep with him. Ana tells Gaby she is in love with John, and Gaby can't deal with this. Gaby goes over to the restaurant to warn John off Ana, and John reveals that he knows Gaby has feelings for him. When John makes a pass at Gaby, Ana runs off shocked. Later, Gaby confesses to Ana about their previous affair, saying that she has no feelings for John. She explains that John only used Ana her to get back at Gaby, and begs her not tell Carlos. Ana doesn't and decides to quit her job. That night, Gaby tells Carlos that she is happy with her life, everything is good, implying that John has no chance of having her. This is proven when John receives a picture of him and Gaby years ago, split in the middle, indicating that she will never get back with him. Relationships Gabrielle Solis John, throughout the first season, was having an affair with Gabrielle Solis. It is revealed that John had an affair with another housewife during the second season much to Gabrielle's demise, but only done so when he thought that he could never have Gabrielle back. It is ambiguous as to whether Gabrielle has truly gotten over John during the seasons or so, however John hasn't and has made it clear that he wishes to be with her much to Gabrielle disapproval. Even in the sixth season, he still attempts to try and be with her, but ultimately failed again when she rejects his advances. She later sends a picture of them torn in the middle signifying that she has gotten over him and confirms this when she tells Carlos that she is happy with her life, Tammy Sinclair John was married to the daughter of a sucessful hotel manager, Tammy. Ana Solis During the sixth season, Ana became in love with John. His flirtatious manners towards her were all for the wrong reasons as he only wanted to use her to be with Gabrielle again. Gallery JohnPromo5.jpg JohnPromo4.jpg JohnPromo3.jpg JohnPromo2.jpg JohnPromo1.jpg JohnPromo6.jpg|Kyle Searles as John Rowland JohnPromo7.jpg|Kyle Searles as John Rowland JohnPromo8.jpg|Kyle Searles as John Rowland JohnPromo9.jpg|Kyle Searles as John Rowland Quotations Category:Main characters Category:Males Category:Fathers Category:Married characters Category:Single characters Category:Divorced characters Category:Gabrielle's family Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Adulterers Category:Businesspersons Category:Teenagers Category:Time-Jump characters